


BlondSuperman: Truth or Dare w/ LeoBadBoySupreme

by brittneynr96



Series: Pjo Youtuber au [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Truth or Dare, Youtuber AU, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Leo are YouTubers who collab and play truth or dare basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BlondSuperman: Truth or Dare w/ LeoBadBoySupreme

"Hi guys!" Jason said smiling. "Today I'm with my best friend Leo."

"Sup." Leo winked at the camera. 

"And we've decided to play truth or dare."

"We asked you guys to send us some truths and dares and you guys did not disappoint. So let's do this!"

\--  
"True or dare Valdez?"

"Dare." Leo said with confidence. 

Jason went through some Twitter questions. "Dare: Prank call the first person on your recent call list."

Leo shrugged and went through his phone, cursing when the first person he saw was Percy. "Fuck. I can't prank call this dude. He's already deciding on whether or not to kill me for the bed incident." Jason laughed loudly. "He's really gonna hate me now."

Jason smiled. "Percy doesn't hate you."

Leo snorted. "What am I gonna say? It needs to be believable. Ooh! You got arrested."

"What? Why do I have to be the one to get arrested? I'm the innocent one!"

"Fine then." Leo rolled his eyes. "We both got arrested."

"Percy won't believe I got arrested. You, yeah sure. But me? No."

"Sure he will. If the lie is believable enough."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Alright then. What did we do to get arrested?"

"You punched a cop."

"Why am I the one who punched the cop?" 

"Because you're stronger. I was just innocently petting the police dog," Jason snorted. "When one of the officers started yelling at me for no good reason and then you came to my defense and punched him. He then proceeded to knock you to the ground. And then I jumped into your rescue. Then we both got arrested for hitting a cop. Only in jail for a couple of months."

"Sounds like you've done this of thing before, Leo."

"Me? Oh no. I watched that one episode of icarly once." Jason just stared at him blankly. "Put on some fake police sirens to make this seem more believable."

"This is never going to work." Jason said, getting the fake police sirens ready. "Tell me when."

"Press play when Percy answers." Leo said dialing Percy's number and putting it on speaker. After a few rings Percy answered. 

"Hello?" Leo gave Jason the signal. "Leo? What the hell is that noise?"

"Percy?" Leo asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes shithead I can hear you. And whatever the hell that noise is. What is that?"

"Percy, dude, I'm with Jason right now and we need your help."

"What?"

"Me and Jason got arrested and we really need you to come bail us out of jail." Leo tried to make his voice sound as serious as possible 

"You got arrested? Good. Your ass can stay in jail for what you did last week."

"Percy please!" Leo begged. "We really need your help. We really messed up and we really need you to come and bail us out."

"What did you do?"

"Jason punched a cop! Dude you need to get here ASAP."

"Oh, everyone watch out we got a badass over here."

"I'm serious! He punched a cop!"

"Jason punched a cop?" Percy asked in surprise.

Jason covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. "Yes." Leo's voice cracked and he tried not to laugh at the tone of Percy's voice. 

"Why did he punch a cop for? He's too much of a cinnamon roll for that."

Jason buried his face in Leo's shoulder and laughed. "I was innocently petting the police dog," Leo tried to keep himself from laughing but it was proving hard. "And he.." Leo started cracking up. "And he.."

"And he what Leo? Where the hell are you right now?"

"The jail by the movies." Leo covered his mouth with his hand and laughed.

Percy groaned over the phone. "I'm like an hour away. You two asshats couldn't wait to get arrested on another day? I'm sure there's plenty of other cops you can punch on any other day."

Jason couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter. "Jason, you asshat is that you laughing in the background?"

"Yes." Jason said, laughing harder. 

"We're filming a video." Leo said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Percy said a number of curses that Jason had to later bleep out. 

"I fucking hate you guys. You freaking asshats. Valdez I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass. I was about to dial Reyna to go bail you two out of jail for me. I even texted Thalia dude!"

"You texted Thalia?" Jason asked, trying to calm himself down. 

"Yes! Now I got to go and call Thalia back because she keeps beeping in. Screw you guys. I freaking hate you guys. Don't call me again." Percy said bitterly. Mumbling "fucking asshats" under his breath before hanging up. 

Leo laughed more, "Well," Leo said. "Safe to say Percy definitely hates me now."

"He's gonna kill me when he gets home." Jason said, finally calmed down. "No cuddles tonight."

"You're not getting any cuddles anytime soon dude." Leo said, laughing. "Okay, Jase. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Truth," Leo read another one of the Twitter questions. "What is the most awkward moment you've had in your life?"

Jason thought about it for a moment. "First day of meeting Percy."

"Explain." Leo said curiously.

"Okay, so, I'm not sure anyone else knows this, but I wasn't actually friends with Percy when we moved in together. We didn't even know each other. We've met through Thalia actually. He just graduated high school in New York and he applied to a few schools out here and he got accepted into Olympia university. I just graduated from high school around here and I also applied and got accepted into Olympia. However, neither of us had a place to live. I could've stayed at home but I wanted to move out and I lived like two hours away from the University and I really didn't want to have to leave super early for an 8am class that's always getting cancelled. So I decided to move out. And I wanted to do it without my father's money, so I went out apartment hunting close to the university. But there's just one problem. They're hella expensive. Being an adult is hard. 

Anyways, then Thalia, being the amazing big sister she is, told me about a friend of hers in New York who would be attending Olympia as well and he had no place to stay either. And she suggested we rent an apartment together."

"That's not weird at all." Leo said. "Living with a complete stranger. Totally normal."

Jason laughed, "I admit, I was kind of against the idea at first. I wasn't too thrilled on the idea of living with a guy I don't know. He could be a sociopath for all I know. But my friend Nico, you guys know him, we did lots of videos together, he knew him as well, they were friends and he assured me that Percy wasn't a sociopath or some really weird crazy person. Just really loud and outgoing. A bit sassy."

"A bit?" Leo snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Anyways," Jason said. "So, after a bit of consideration and lots of talking with Thalia and Nico, I agreed. Now please take note that Percy and I have never met before this. I had absolutely no idea who this guy was. I had no idea what he looked like and I've never spoke to him before meeting him. I only knew his name and that he was from New York. I knew nothing else about him. I know, real smart of me. I've seen Thalia's videos but it never clicked for me that he was the same guy in her videos. She had a whole category dedicated to him on her freaking channel and I never realized it until I seen him."

"So the day comes that he moves in. We agreed to meet at the apartment and then we would decide on who takes what room and who pays what bills. So, I'm sitting on the floor in the living room since our furniture hadn't arrived yet and I'm using the building's terribly slow free wifi to watch YouTube videos and to cringe at some of my own. Then, he walks in. And I'm thinking to myself, "finally, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go get some pizza" because I was starving from moving my boxes into the corner of the room. And so I get up to go meet him in the kitchen and introduce myself when I see him. I freeze."

"There he is standing in the kitchen in a pair of grey sweat pants, a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a beanie. He looks tired as hell from being on a plane ride for about five hours. And of course, the first thing I say to the guy, the first thing, is 'Hey you're that guy from Thalia's videos!'" Leo face palmed. 

"Smooth, Jason. Real smooth." 

Jason shook his head. "Y'know that look you get when someone weird or someone you don't know starts talking to you and you're trying to understand what the hell they're talking about or who the hell they are? That was Percy's face. He looked at me like 'What the fuck? I got stuck rooming with the weird kid. What the hell kind of drugs is this weird blond kid on?'" 

Leo burst into laughter. "I can just imagine his face now." Leo laughed more and clutched his stomach. 

Jason laughed too. "And he's just looking at me and says 'Excuse me?' in this really thick New York accent. He had absolutely no idea what I was talking about, he probably thought I was some weirdo who likes watching people sleep or something. At the time, Percy wasn't a Youtuber, he didn't film himself, he didn't even have an account. He's never even seen Thalia's videos of himself. So he has absolutely no clue what I'm talking about. And I'm like oh shit...So I try to explain that sometimes Thalia films him and has a whole category dedicated to him called the 'Misadventures of Percy Jackson' while making even more of a fool of myself. At that moment I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. I was so embarrassed and thinking that if this kid didn't have anywhere else to go he probably would've left right then and there."

"I wouldn't have blamed him." Leo said. "I would've thought you would've snuck into my room at night to watch me sleep. I would have to keep my bedroom door locked at night."

"I'm sure he was thinking the same thing. So that was the most awkward moment of my life. I made a complete fool of myself when I first met Percy and I avoided him for the first three days. Then one day he walked into the living room after he finished unpacking to find me setting up my camera to film a video and he was like 'Oh, so that's what you mean.' And yeah. It was awkward. Anyways, truth or dare Leo."

"Truth."

"Truth: fuck, marry and kill with Percy, Piper and Hazel."

"I'd sleep with Piper because she's hot and Percy would probably try to kill me if I tried to make a move on him. I'd marry Hazel because she's the least likely to kill me in my sleep. Sorry, Frank. Plus Hazel's sweet. Sorry Percy but I'd have to kill you." Leo said. 

"Not if he doesn't kill you first for that prank."

"I can take him." Jason snorted.  
"Truth or dare, Grace." Leo asked. 

"I'm gonna go with dare this time."

Leo looked one of the Twitter questions and smirked. "Oh this one is good. I dare you to let the other mix whatever you have in your kitchen and then eat/drink it."

Jason groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Leo just smirked and went into the kitchen, Jason following behind him. Leo opened the fridge with a smirk but his smirk faded as soon as he looked into the nearly empty fridge. "Dude, you need to go grocery shopping."

"I've been busy and Percy refuses to go now after his little run in at the grocery store." 

"Oh yes." Leo said. "I've seen his video about being recognized."

"And now he said it's my job to do the shopping." Jason sighed. 

"Well," Leo said grabbing the pickle jar out the fridge. "We'll work with what we've got. Tell Percy he needs to go grocery shopping while he's out in town."

Jason grimaced at the pickle jar and pulled out his phone to text Percy. "I'm sure he doesn't want to hear from me right now."

"Probably not. Ooh! Hersey syrup! Dammit no milk."

"I think we have ice cream in the freezer." Jason said, while texting Percy.

Leo pulled out the Coffee flavor ice cream out the freezer and set it down on the cabinet. "Coffee flavored ice cream?"

"Yeah," Jason grimaced at the container. "Percy thought it would be a good idea. He was wrong. It's absolutely terrible."

"Let's see," Leo grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and a spoon. "We have coffee ice cream, pickle juice, Hersey syrup, and shredded cheese. Perfect." Leo mixed the ingredients together. "Did Percy text you back yet?"

"Yeah, he said 'fuck you' with a middle finger emoji and an annoyed face. Yup, he's done with my shit."

Leo smirked and handed Jason the bowl. "Eat up."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jason gagged at the smell. 

"Do it for the fans." Leo smirked.

Jason took a hesitant bite and spat it back out in the bowl. "Oh my gods that was disgusting. I don't know what was worse. The pickle juice or that ice cream."

Leo laughed, "Truth or dare?" Jason asked. 

"Truth."

"Truth," Jason said picking a question. "If you were stuck in a deserted island, who of your fellow youtubers would you take with you?" Jason put his phone down and looked at Leo expectantly. 

"Like is there anyway I'm coming off the island? Or am I stuck on there for the rest of my life?"

"Uh..answer both way."

"Hmm.." Leo thought about it. "I mean if there's a way I can get off I'm going to want someone with brains to help me get off the island. So..maybe Annabeth or Reyna. But if I'm stuck on the island for the rest of my life...maybe you or Hazel."

"Explain your answer."

"If I'm gonna be stuck on an island for the rest of my life I don't want to be with someone who going to want to kill me a lot or someone who's going to annoy me a lot. I would probably get on Piper's nerves a lot and she'd probably end up killing me. Hazel's nice, she can't be annoying and she wouldn't try to kill me in my sleep. You're my best friend."

"I don't blame you. Annabeth and Reyna seem like the people to go to if you get stuck on an island. But I would also want someone who's willing to cuddle me."

"True or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, this isn't a fan submitted question but I'm dying to know if this is true or not."

"Ask away." Jason said.

"Okay so I've heard from Percy that you've been high before." Leo said. 

"I got high on sleeping medication before." Leo laughed. "And it wasn't intentional! It was totally on accident!"

"Tell us the story! I'm curious."

"Okay, so, this happened like a couple of months back, my sleeping schedule was all messed up. I would stay awake until like 4 in the morning, sometimes 5:30 and like I would wake up around 11 am almost like noon. If I would go to bed at like 10:30 or like 12 I would wake up an hour later and then not be able to fall back asleep. Even if I didn't take a nap that day, I couldn't fall asleep. It was like that for a about a week or two. So, I took half a sleeping pill one night around 9 or 10 because I'm not used to taking medication. I took it to help regulate my sleeping schedule again. But it didn't work. I fell asleep for about an hour and woke up again and stayed up. So a few days later, I tried it again but I took a whole one that time."

"They tell you to be in bed right after you take it because it takes about 30 minutes to kick in. So I went into my room and sat in my rocking chair and listened to some music to help me fall asleep faster. I don't remember any of this, I have no memory of this even happening but Percy said I left my room and went into the kitchen for some reason. I don't know. And I told him he had three eyes and two noses. He asked me if I was ready to go to bed and I said in a minute in a slurred voice. And when I tried to walk I would stumble and bumping into the walls. He had to walk me to my room. Well I got back in my rocking chair and I ended up falling out of it." 

Leo laughed harder. "Did he record any of this?"

"I don't think so. But he told me I was acting crazy. But like I said, I don't remember any of this. I remember getting in my chair before that, then I remember seeing shapes and different colors. I felt like I was on one of those weird trips. And like I remember getting out of my chair and crawling into bed and I remember someone standing over my bed trying to talk to me. Then I turned over and fell asleep. I think I maybe texted someone around 1 am. I'm not to sure. But Percy said I'm not allowed to take that sleeping pill anymore. I was acting too crazy."

"Next time you decided to get high on sleeping medication, call me. I want to witness you." Leo said. "You sound funny as hell when you're high."

Jason shook his head. "Truth or dare Leo."

"Dare."

Jason looked at one of the dares and groaned. "Noooo."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I dare you to kiss each other ;)"

"Nope! Are you guys trying to get me killed by Percy? I can't go around kissing his man!"

"I'm not Percy's man!"

"Suuurree. But if you guys insist.." Leo leaned over and left a sloppy kiss on Jason's cheek. 

"Dude!" Jason groaned and wiped his cheek. 

"It's what the fans want to see bro. Your turn, truth or dare."

"Dare." Jason grumbled. 

"Dare," Leo went through the last bit of questions. "I dare you to send the ugliest selfie to the hottest contact you've got in your phone."

"Well damn, what a way to end a video. Maybe if I send an ugly selfie to Percy it might cheer him up."

"So, you think he's hot." Leo wiggled his eyebrows. 

"He's a handsome guy. I'm not gonna deny it. And we send each other weird selfies all the time. He's used to it."

"You think he's hot."

"We're not talking about this right now, Leo." Leo just smirked. Jason pulled a double chin and snapped a picture and sent it to Percy.

"That double chin tho." Leo said smirking. 

Jason put his phone down and gave the camera a smile. "Well I hope you guys enjoy this video. If you liked it or if you want to see more videos of us prank calling our friends you can hit the like button."

"We should totally pull a prank of Frank next. That would be funny as hell."

"Frank already dislikes you, Leo. Why make it worse?" Jason asked.

"Frank likes me! He just acts like he doesn't. He just doesn't want you to know. Valzhang is real. Oh! Guys tweet that and make it trend!" Leo laughed. "I'll screenshot it and send it to him and say 'Look Frankie! They love us!' Hazel is gonna be so jealous."

Jason laughed. "Why are you trying to eliminate any possible friends you have left?"

"It's fun."

Jason shook his head and smiled. "If you want to see more of Leo, you can click on his face or you can click on the link in the description. You can subscribe to his channel if you haven't already."

"My channel is amazing. You won't be disappointed."

"Bye guys!" Jason gave the camera a wave.

"Bye!" Leo said as Jason's phone beeped. "Is that Percy? What he say?"

"He sent me a picture of him driving and giving me the finger with Nico in the background. I know that asshat isn't texting an driving."

"He's with Nico? Dammit! We should've pranked him too!" 

Jason sighed and put his phone down. "Until next time guys, bye!"

"By everyone! See you next week!" Leo waved at the camera and ended the video.

**Author's Note:**

> The sleeping medication part is actually what happened to me a few months back. I didn't make that part up. 
> 
> You can comment or send me a message on tumblr of what youtuber one shot you want to see next! :D


End file.
